Christmas Kisses
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: Mobiumshipping. Fluff! Yuugi was making cards. Yami was baking mince pies. What could Atemu do to get into the Christmas spirit?


**Christmas Kisses**

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Published: **Christmas Day, 2014

**A/N:** Happy Holidays, everybody!

**Warnings:** AU, Mobiumshipping (Atemu x Yuugi x Yami), cheesy Christmas stuff and some fluff!

* * *

><p>Despite having been told about the holiday multiple times, Atemu still never really understood Christmas, at least not the way that Yuugi, and to a lesser degree, Yami celebrated it. The traditions were strange, though he didn't mind the idea of giving and getting gifts, and eating until he was fit to burst. He knew that Yuugi wanted to make it special for Atemu, it being his first Christmas with the two. But Atemu also wanted to make it special for Yami and Yuugi, for the same reasons of it being his first Christmas with them. It was only a week left until the big day, and Atemu had taken a day off from work in order to return home early. He had a special task in mind…<p>

Their shared house looked lovely, if a little too over decorated, with tinsel and lights and gifts under an artificial tree. The air was heavy with the scent of spiced apple. Christmas cards were displayed on nearly any available surface, along with a collection of homemade cards that Yuugi had been making in the evenings. It was cute, seeing Yuugi so enthralled in a project, watching plain pieces of card come to life under his skilful hands.

It was also cute to see Yami trying his hand at baking mince pies and cookies. It appeared as though he was quite fond of that past time and, after a few disastrous trays of inedible treats, Yami had near enough perfected the art of tasty Christmas delights. He would appear with flour in his hair and clothes, looking determinedly flustered, holding out a tray with pride. They had boxes of mince pies and cookies; their friends were grateful, especially after the taste improved!

Atemu, though, had no idea how he could contribute to the whole thing...

Until he had overheard a conversation at work.

Rustling around in the bag he had brought yesterday, he fished out a handful of mistletoe. Apparently, a couple was supposed to kiss while under it. It sounded silly but soppy and, well, it was something, right? It took Atemu an unnecessary long time to tie it up above the front door and, with a few plasters on his hands sometime later, he stood back and admired his handiwork. Okay, so the plant wasn't as full as it was when Atemu had purchased it.. and it looked somewhat incomplete and ruffled, but he had tried and that was what counted, right?

Now all he had to do was wait for one of his lovers to return home…

Usually he was the last so whilst he waited Atemu busied himself with showering, tidying, watching Christmas TV shows – goodness, some of them were so bad it was funny! – and getting himself overly worked up about the mistletoe. Would Yuugi and Yami like it? Would they laugh? Would they think it looked ugly? Did he have enough time to go out and buy another sprig of the stuff before they returned home? Should he just take it down?

Oh gosh, Yami was due to return at any moment now.

Having one last insecure look at the mistletoe, Atemu began to make a cup of coffee that Yami would devour with gratitude and a sigh of relaxation as the tensions of the work day left his shoulders. Atemu could not stand coffee… him and Yuugi seemed quite fond of the stuff though.

Quite strange seeing as, in some way, the three were one in the same.

Sure enough, Atemu was just coming out from the kitchen with a hot mug of coffee when Yami burst in through the door, shivering due to the cold. "Oh, sweet, sweet coffee," Yami cried out when he saw one of his lovers standing in the middle of the living room with it. "You're home early, Atemu… not that I'm minding." He quickly shed off his winter coat, scarf and hat and was about to take a step towards Atemu when he held out a hand.

"Stay there," Atemu ordered. Yami blinked a few times but done as he was told. Atemu placed the cup on their coffee table and reaching behind Yami, closed the front door. Yami grinned sheepishly. "Oops," he said as Atemu returned his gaze to Yami's eyes. They could have passed for twins if it were not for the fact that Atemu's skin was darker. "Evening," Yami greeted softly, making to give Atemu a hug.

He was prevented, however, when Atemu placed a hand on his chin and held it gently in place. He quickly placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Evening," Atemu replied quietly. He then chuckled at the curious look on Yami's face before pointing up. Yami followed the finger and grinned when he saw the sad looking mistletoe. "Hey, I tried okay?" Atemu said indignantly, a flush over his cheeks.

"You done well," Yami chuckled, pressing another kiss to Atemu's warm cheek. His lips were cold from being outside and Atemu slightly hissed at the temperature difference. "Yuugi will love it."

Atemu hoped so…

Yami was preparing vegetables for dinner an hour later when Yuugi came in through the front door, bringing in a gust of cold wind with him. "Goodness, it is so cold outside," he gasped, closing the door behind him with an affirmative click. "Oh! Atemu, you are home early. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Hebe," Atemu said, standing and helping the light out of his heavy winter coat, scarf and gloves. "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too," Yuugi shuddered. "I thought I would never get to leave. Everybody is buying their Christmas gifts so last minute."

"Poor Yuugi," Yami said from the kitchen, eyes soft as he looked at his smaller lover. "You're home now."

"At last," Yuugi sighed. He did not resist when Atemu pulled him into a warming hug and Yuugi snuggled into his chest. "How was your day?"

Atemu squeezed his light a little tighter before lifting his chin with his hands and capturing Yuugi's cold, dry lips in a kiss. He gently licked at the rough skin, causing Yuugi to giggle into the kiss.

"Already, Atemu? I'm barely in through the front door," he said, face flushing.

"Look up," Yami called from the kitchen and, instructing as the darkness said, Yuugi's already delighted face brook out into an ever brighter smile when he saw the plant.

"Mistletoe! You done this, Atemu?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "I figured I should have at least done something… do you like it?"

"I love it," Yuugi said sincerely. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Of all the days to be working, did it have to be Christmas Eve? Atemu thought grumpily. It was dark, freezing cold, the streets were dead… it seemed like everybody else was at home in front of their fires with their loved ones! Why did he have to work? Urgh.<p>

Atemu was not amused. His mood was foul and his feet and hands and nose felt like they were going to drop off. Damn bloody cold. How could anybody stand it?! It was starting to snow as well. Yuugi loved the damn stuff.

Bah, humbug to it all. Atemu grumbled. At least he could see home at the end of the street… The house looked warm and inviting, if a little silly with the wreath on their front door, but at least their neighbours had done the same. One of those weird Christmas traditions, he supposed.

His hands were so cold he could barely fit the key into the lock to open the front door. His teeth felt like they were going to chatter out of his mouth. The first thing he was going to do when he finally got the damned door open was –

… be unexpectedly jumped on by two warm bodies. He couldn't even yell out in surprise before his face was attacked by two sets of lips, feathering his cold face in kisses. Yuugi and Yami had his body trapped with theirs and the warmth of the two quickly transferred into Atemu as he was dragged inside, still being kisses furiously.

He couldn't help the chuckles that escaped from him when he was finally able to see an opening, giving a kiss to Yuugi and a kiss to Yami. They grinned at him before pressing their lips against his cheeks, one of each side.

"Okay, so this mistletoe thing was a good idea."


End file.
